The removal of food/oral debris, the minimization of the microbial population in the mouth and throat, and the removal and prevention of plaque and calculus deposition are important for the enhancement of personal feelings of well-being (clean breath, mouth taste and mouth feel) and the prevention of oral diseases. Since the oral environment is conducive to microbial growth and subject to the reintroduction of food and microorganisms, and because plaque and calculus are continually being deposited on teeth, ideal oral hygiene methods and compositions must be
a) capable of good cleansing and microbial knockdowns,
b) able to remove plaque and calculus and prevent their formation, and
c) convenient and safe for repetitive use.
Traditional mouth washes and dentrifices suffer in all three areas.
The prior art is replete with numerous prior art references which are directed to various dentifrices, dentifricating paste, powders, and liquids which are employed for cleaning the teeth. As a general matter, these dentrifices contain a mixture of various ingredients including such materials as polishing agents and abrasives for scouring and scrubbing the teeth, and which are further operable, to some degree, to neutralize various acids present in the gaps between the teeth. These same substances further inhibit, to some extent, the subsequent growth of various forms of bacteria that contribute to the development of caries and other disorders.
While the prior art compositions, and other methods have operated with varying degrees of success in controlling the onset of caries, these same methods and compositions have not been particularly useful in arresting oral and other systemic diseases which are caused by bacteria and fungi which may be introduced by way of, or are resident in, the patient's oral cavity.
In addition to the above, it is known that because it is essential that the immuno-compromised patient maintain optimum weight, the frequent eating of high-calorie meals is encouraged. It is not advisable to restrict sugar and starches as it deprives the patient of essential calories.
Adults receiving radiation of the head and neck for oncological therapy present a unique situation with damage to the mucosal, and skeletal tissues, in addition to the frequently seen radiation caries of the dentin. Of equal importance is the concern of orthodontists regarding the decalcification of tooth enamel during orthodontic treatment, which is so prevalent today. Seniors are experiencing rampant root surface decay to the extent it is now nearly epidemic.
Today's regimen of brushing with current toothpaste's and rinses with high fluoride concentrations are not able to curb the acid production of carbohydrates that feed the dental plaque resulting in high decay rates and periodontal disease.
It is widely accepted, for example, that the best method for inhibiting caries is to refrain from foods containing high amounts of refined carbohydrates such as sucrose; fluoride treatment for developing teeth; and the subsequent mechanical removal of plaque by daily oral hygiene. On the other hand, there are no generally well accepted techniques, or preparations that are normally employed to inhibit many of the oral cavity disorders which are associated with many pathogenic bacterial, viral, and fungal agents. Additionally, many of the bacterial, viral and fungal pathogens produce, or encourage the production of a variety of enzymes which have been suspected as having a role in some periodontal maladies which have, as one of their many symptoms, tissue destruction; gingival inflammation; phagocytosis; bone resorption; and a variety of other deleterious conditions.
It has long been known, therefore, that it would be desirable to have an oral hygiene preparation and a method for use thereof which would address the many shortcomings identified with the prior art practices and compositions and which would further significantly reduce the bacterial flora which are responsible for encouraging the development of caries in patients as well as being less toxic and irritant to oral tissues; and which additionally reduces the incidence of other oral disorders which are associated with various bacterial, viral and fungal pathogens.